ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
2017 - (10/11/2017) The October Version Update Has Arrived!/Details
New Items Modified Items Functional Changes *Homestead Axe - Increased iLv to 119, DMG:156 Delay:288 Axe skill +242 Parrying skill +242 Magic Accuracy skill +188 *Homestead Blade - Increased iLv to 119, DMG:133 Delay:247 Attack+26 Sword skill +228 Parrying skill +228 Magic Accuracy skill +188 *Homestead Bow - Increased iLv to 119, DMG:238 Delay:540 Archery skill +242 *Homestead Bowgun - Increased iLv to 119, DMG:135 Delay:432 Marksmanship skill +242 *Homestead Cesti - Increased iLv to 119, DMG:+118 Delay:+90 Accuracy+27 Evasion+13 Hand-to-Hand skill +228 Guarding skill +228 Magic Accuracy skill +188 *Homestead Claymore - Increased iLv to 119, DMG:240 Delay:444 Great Sword skill +242 Parrying skill +242 Magic Accuracy skill +188 *Homestead Dagger - Increased iLv to 119, DMG:99 Delay:183 Accuracy+27 Evasion+27 Dagger skill +228 Parrying skill +228 Magic Accuracy skill +188 *Homestead Gun - Increased iLv to 119, DMG:130 Delay:600 Marksmanship skill +242 *Homestead Labrys - Increased iLv to 119, DMG:273 Delay:504 Great Axe skill +242 Parrying skill +242 Magic Accuracy skill +188 *Homestead Lance - Increased iLv to 119, DMG:266 Delay:492 Polearm skill +242 Parrying skill +242 Magic Accuracy skill +188 *Homestead Scepter - Increased iLv to 119, DMG:217 Delay:402 MP+88 Staff skill +242 Parrying skill +242 Magic Accuracy skill +188 *Homestead Scythe - Increased iLv to 119, DMG:286 Delay:528 Scythe skill +242 Parrying skill +242 Magic Accuracy skill +188 *Homestead Shield - Increased iLv to 119, 112 Shield skill *Homestead Staff - Increased iLv to 119, DMG:198 Delay:366 INT+12 MND+12 "Magic Atk. Bonus"+28 Magic Damage+217 Staff skill +242 Parrying skill +242 Magic Accuracy skill +228 Reives: Magic Accuracy+16 "Magic Atk. Bonus"+73 *Homestead Wand - Increased iLv to 119, DMG:117 Delay:216 INT+6 MND+6 "Magic Atk. Bonus"+16 Magic Damage+124 Club skill +242 Parrying skill +242 Magic Accuracy skill +215 *Senkutanto - Increased iLv to 119, DMG:100 Delay:185 Accuracy+27 Evasion+27 Katana skill +228 Parrying skill +228 Magic Accuracy skill +215 *Senkuto - Increased iLv to 119, DMG:227 Delay:420 Accuracy+27 Great Katana skill +228 Parrying skill +228 Magic Accuracy skill +188 *Gorney Morion +1 - Increased iLv to 119, DEF:113 HP+41 MP+23 STR+29 DEX+23 VIT+29 AGI+23 INT+12 MND+12 CHR+12 Evasion+33 Magic Evasion+32 *Gorney Haubert +1 - Increased iLv to 119, DEF:143 HP+63 MP+35 STR+34 DEX+24 VIT+34 AGI+24 INT+24 MND+24 CHR+24 Accuracy+17 Evasion+41 Magic Evasion+48 "Magic Def. Bonus"+4 *Gorney Moufles +1 - Increased iLv to 119, DEF:101 HP+45 STR+10 DEX+29 VIT+33 INT+8 MND+25 CHR+19 Attack+12 Evasion+22 Magic Evasion+26 *Gorney Brayettes +1 - Increased iLv to 119, DEF:125 HP+66 STR+35 VIT+21 AGI+16 INT+25 MND+12 CHR+10 Evasion+34 Magic Evasion+64 "Magic Def. Bonus"+6 *Gorney Sollerets +1 - Increased iLv to 119, DEF:83 HP+40 STR+20 DEX+16 VIT+17 AGI+29 MND+10 CHR+26 Accuracy+14 Attack+14 Evasion+49 Magic Evasion+64 "Magic Def. Bonus"+2 *Shneddick Chapeau +1 - Increased iLv to 119, DEF:101 HP+36 MP+23 STR+22 DEX+26 VIT+22 AGI+26 INT+22 MND+22 CHR+23 Evasion+51 Magic Evasion+53 *Shneddick Tabard +1 - Increased iLv to 119, DEF:131 HP+59 MP+44 STR+29 DEX+34 VIT+29 AGI+33 INT+28 MND+28 CHR+28 Accuracy+17 Evasion+49 Magic Evasion+64 "Magic Def. Bonus"+6 *Shneddick Gloves +1 - Increased iLv to 119, DEF:89 HP+48 STR+11 DEX+35 VIT+32 AGI+5 INT+12 MND+30 CHR+17 Ranged Accuracy+12 Evasion+24 Magic Evasion+37 "Magic Def. Bonus"+2 *Shneddick Tights +1 - Increased iLv to 119, DEF:113 HP+47 STR+29 VIT+16 AGI+20 INT+30 MND+17 CHR+11 Evasion+38 Magic Evasion+69 "Magic Atk. Bonus"+17 "Magic Def. Bonus"+5 *Shneddick Boots +1 - Increased iLv to 119, DEF:71 HP+34 STR+12 DEX+24 VIT+12 AGI+37 MND+12 CHR+30 Magic Accuracy+17 Evasion+72 Magic Evasion+69 "Magic Def. Bonus"+5 *Weatherspoon Corona +1 - Increased iLv to 119, DEF:95 HP+46 MP+42 STR+7 DEX+7 VIT+7 AGI+7 INT+26 MND+26 CHR+26 Magic Accuracy+12 Evasion+36 Magic Evasion+75 *Weatherspoon Robe +1 - Increased iLv to 119, DEF:125 HP+54 MP+59 STR+26 DEX+26 VIT+26 AGI+26 INT+34 MND+34 CHR+34 Magic Damage+12 Evasion+41 Magic Evasion+80 *Weatherspoon Cuffs +1 - Increased iLv to 119, DEF:83 HP+37 MP+29 STR+6 DEX+28 VIT+25 AGI+5 INT+19 MND+33 CHR+19 Evasion+22 Magic Evasion+37 "Magic Def. Bonus"+3 *Weatherspoon Pants +1 - Increased iLv to 119, DEF:107 HP+53 MP+39 STR+25 VIT+12 AGI+17 INT+34 MND+24 CHR+19 Evasion+27 Magic Evasion+107 "Magic Def. Bonus"+6 *Weatherspoon Souliers +1 - Increased iLv to 119, DEF:65 HP+29 MP+30 STR+10 DEX+11 VIT+10 AGI+33 INT+17 MND+19 CHR+34 "Magic Atk. Bonus"+12 Evasion+55 Magic Evasion+107 Typographical Changes *Epeolatry - Dimidiation now "Dimidiation" *Idris - Exudation now "Exudation" *Mes'yohi Rod - Renamed from 'Mes'yohi rod' *Tengu-no-Obi - chat log changed to tengu-no-obi *Tengu-no-Hane - chat log changed to tengu-no-hane *Guild Emblem: Woodworking - States 'Carpenters' Guild' instead of 'Woodworkers' Guild' The three changes below were actually patched in a quick patch on 19 Sep 2017 *Duralumin Frame: Smithing - Item changed to 'Sanukite: Smithing' *Guild Emblem: Smithing - Item changed to 'Duralumin Frame: Smithing' *Adamantite Screw: Goldsmithing - Item changed to 'Guild Emblem: Smithing' New Key Items *♪Spectral chair companion New Titles *None